Back for Revenge
by mangaaddict26
Summary: It's Halloween and a certain scorpion's ex-lover is back for his revenge. And this time, he seeks help from none other than Tsuna and Reborn. With an insanely powerful Mist guardian, the Sun Arcobaleno and the Vongola Decimo backing him up, will Bianchi be taken down at last? Answer to "Ghost stories- Halloween" challenge.


**Heeeeeyo~! I'm back with a story! First of all, welcome to the new fans and fellow people from Facebook! Also an epic hello to the people already following me!**

**Let me explain this one, it's an answer to the Facebook event/challenge on Ghost stories. Here's the thing, most people know I'm absolutely terrified of horror and can't write it. Well, the criterion is simply to have a oneshot that includes a ghost. Here's my crack attempt at it…**

**Hopefully this won't resemble any other story, since my ideas are always too effing cliché. Enjoy the story I guess?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR…just my laptop…XD**

**Warnings: Over-Crackness, slightly off grammar, Unbeta'd**

* * *

"Aww, come on my Darling Reborn, you too Tsuna, don't you want my pumpkin soup? It was made from love, especially for you, Reborn~" cooed Bianchi as she attempted to feed the brunette and his tutor her new creation. Reborn made up an excuse of not liking the taste of pumpkins, despite him liking them very much and Tsuna got off easy by claiming that if her lover was not the first to taste it, then even Vongola Decimo himself had no right to consume any. It resulted in Bianchi leaving them happily to prepare something else for her beloved Reborn, giving them a chance to escape from the house.

As much as Reborn liked to see his student suffer and grow through being forced to eat the Poison Cooking, Bianchi was being too much with her new 'Halloween Specials' creations. The hitman and Tsuna headed towards town in the hopes of something decent –and not poisoned- to eat. However, the further they ventured into town, the more deserted the places seemed. Finally, they reached a completely barren place, eerily silent…until a certain unmistakable laugh was heard.

"Kufufufu…you have arrived at last I see, Arcobaleno, Tsunayoshi-kun. It seems like we can carry out our task at last, don't you think, Romeo-kun?"

"Kwahahaha! Yes! At last! I can finally take revenge on that cursed woman!" A faint presence appeared from nowhere as a figure presented itself. It was Romeo, however, in the form of a ghost.

"Hiiiieee! R-romeo? Didn't Bianchi send you back to…y-you know…the great beyond? And Mukuro! Why are you here?"

It was then explained to a now very confused Tsuna that on Halloween, the gates of the Underworld opened for that twenty-four hours only and the spirits were allowed to roam, scare children; comfort loved ones left behind, or take revenge on a foe even.

Mukuro also explained that Bianchi had offered some of her new dishes to his darling Chrome and had her badly poisoned as she was kind enough not to turn them down. Romeo was back to take is revenge on the Poison Scorpion, with the help of Mukuro and hopefully the young Decimo and Bianchi's current lover himself.

With a little more convincing speeches and acts on Romeo's part in addition to that morning's incident and Reborn's desperate (not that he's ever admit it) want to get rid of his pesky and clingy lover for good, Tsuna and Reborn took on the request for assistance. The plan was simple. Reborn could drug an unsuspecting Bianchi and sneak out inconspicuously with Tsunayoshi as a cover. Mukuro would simply open the gates of the Underworld to mortals and materialise Romeo long enough to drag the pink-haired woman in and create a barrier that would trap her until the gates closed at the stroke of midnight and the hungry spirits would devour her.

The need for Reborn and Tsuna were also more than capturing Bianchi, it seemed that for a mortal to pass through the gates and a strong enough barrier to be created, a Sky flame was needed along with two other elements.

Thus, the four of them headed for the Sawada household, Romeo already having been materialised completely. Mukuro and Romeo waited outside, looking through the windows into the kitchen where they saw Reborn telling Bianchi that she had worked very hard cooking all day and offered to pour her a drink. The tension rose as Bianchi gratefully accepted and consumed the glass of drink. The jar had earlier been poisoned by Tsuna who had been seemingly innocently standing by the jar of orange juice.

The scorpion promptly fell into unconsciousness as they signalled said woman's ex-lover and Mukuro into the room. Their eyes widened however, as Bianchi mumbled in her blacked-out state, "Hnn…Romeo, I still love you…hnn…of course!"

The three from the Vongola simply watched as more and more events unfolded before them, such as Romeo falling to his knees and confessing that he loved her as well, that his real intention for bringing her into the Underworld was simply to be with her forever.

Bianchi slowly awoke and saw Romeo holding onto her. In the spur of the moment, she hugged him and offered him a seat in the kitchen. She then took out a bowl of pumpkin soup that looked nothing like poison and gave it to him, saying that this was the results of her true love being reawakened in her.

Tears of joy streaming from his eyes that shined with a brightness never seen in them before, he gladly accepted the food and took a huge spoonful of the delicious soup.

And promptly fainted, foaming at the mouth.

"Hmph. What a fool. As if I'd fall for any more of his silly pranks. I've had more than enough of them before I ended his measly life. My love remains only for Reborn!" snorted Bianchi as she kicked the semi-conscious man in the stomach.

"Kufufufu…so this was simply a plan to get rid of him for the start?"

"Not at all," mused the fedora-wearing Arcobaleno, "She simply saw him peeking through the window and we communicated through taps on the arm, although her falling unconscious was completely unexpected. Say, Dame-Tsuna, what exactly did you put in the drink?"

"Eh…w-well…just a pinch of sleeping powder…I-it was strong enough to knock Bianchi-san out for a while before she w-woke up."

"I guess all that training finally paid off huh? You're not as dame now, if you can plan such a thing."

Tsuna giggled sheepishly before replying that he had never seen the plan succeeding and wanted to get rid of Romeo for good this time round. He also had known that Mukuro was simply taking part in the ghost's whims for his pure amusement as he had visited Chrome the night before and she had seemed well.

"Kufufufu…my, my, it seems that the little Tsunayoshi-kun has grown up. I believe joining you was not a mistake, things are rather amusing. Well, the illusions should be wearing off about now, so this…thing," as he motioned subtly to the man still groaning in agony on the ground, "should be back to his original form soon and unable to touch any of us. So I'll just send him back and then head back to where my darling Chrome and those dogs are waiting."

"Wait. Before you all leave, how about I show you my appreciation with some dishes that were showered with love?"

That was a dish they could not turn down and although it caused a lot of pain, it also caused the warm mutual feelings between the four of them.

* * *

**You almost thought it was horror right? Admit it! XDD**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this random attempt. In case it's still not clear, Romeo is the ghost and whatever Reborn, Tsuna and Bianchi did was all part of an impromptu plan to get rid of Romeo. Mukuro was just caught up in it all.**

**Reviews would be nice but obviously not compulsory.**


End file.
